vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Falls Police Station
Mystic Falls Police Station is the local police force located in Mystic Falls. The police station was ran by the former local sheriff, Elizabeth Forbes, who was also part of the Founder's Council. Most of the deputies, if not all, knew about vampires and worked in conjunction with the Council. The station is currently run by Sheriff Mac. Throughout Series |-|Season 1= In 2009, there were several attacks on the town's people by vampires who were thought to have left Mystic Falls long ago. To keep the truth hidden, the sheriff, Elizabeth Forbes had Logan Fell, the local news reporter and fellow member of the Council, report the tragedies as animal attacks. Only a small circle of deputies know of the vampires and are usually warned by Sheriff Forbes of their presence, using the term "V5." This term is used by her in The Turning Point and by John Gilbert in Founder's Day. Damon Salvatore came to the station to deliver vervain to Forbes and promised to help with the vampire issue in order to maintain his cover as a human Founding Family member. After Vicki Donovan's disappearance, Sheriff Forbes called Matt Donovan, Jeremy and Elena Gilbert, and Stefan Salvatore to the police station for questioning on her whereabouts and how she was acting before she disappeared. None of them had any clue where she had gone except for Elena and Stefan, who knew the truth that Vicki was dead, and who lied about what they knew about it. (162 Candles) Although they answer to the Sheriff and appear loyal to her, they go behind her with Richard Lockwood and John Gilbert in their plan to kill the vampires in Mystic Falls during Founder's Day although it is unlikely that they knew that John knocked her out and locked her in her office so that she wouldn't stop them. |-|Season 2= Two deputies helped Sheriff Forbes capture Damon and Stefan Salvatore in Kill or Be Killed but were killed by Caroline Forbes. In the last episode of the season, As I Lay Dying, Sheriff Forbes locked Elena in her office, thinking it was for Elena's own safety. She left two deputies to guard her. Later, Elena escaped by breaking the window with nearby chair and climbing out. in order to rescue Damon. |-|Season 3= In Disturbing Behavior Bill tortured his daughter in the cells. In Ghost World, Lexi and Elena brought Stefan in the cells to get him back on track. In 1912, Sheriff locked Alaric in a cell after Meredith told her that he was a number one suspect for the recent murders. Later, after Matt and Elena broke into Meredith's Apartment, the sheriff brought them to her office. |-|Season 4= In Growing Pains, several deputies helped Pastor Young with his plan to kill all vampires. In Catch Me If You Can, Sheriff brought in Atticus Shane for questioning. |-|Season 5= In Dead Man on Campus, Katherine tried to kill herself by jumping off the clock tower but she was saved by Stefan. In Resident Evil, Jeremy and Bonnie brought Matt's body here while he was on The Other Side. |-|Season 6= In Stay, Sheriff and Damon tried to solve a case from 2009. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Elena climbed the tower with Damon after Josette's bachelorette party. They've talked about taking The Cure and later jumped. The clock tower was glimpsed in a flashforward scene in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. |-|Season 7= Many new deputies who just acquired their badges were killed at the inductee ceremony by the Heretics in Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take. In Requiem for a Dream, Matt was sitting in the sheriff's office looking at the case of Penny Ares. A deputy entered his office asking him about the case. Matt said that it was an accident. It was later revealed that Matt has been promoted to Sheriff. |-|Season 8= In The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch, Matt came to steal Mystic Falls Founders Bell. In Nostalgia's a Bitch, a deputy told Matt that Violet Fell has been killed and that the previous sheriff left town, making Matt a sheriff again. In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, several people were uncompelled after Stefan took the cure and came to report various crimes. In We're Planning a June Wedding, Vicki started ringing the bell. In I Was Feeling Epic, she rung it 12 times releasing Hellfire. Bonnie redirected the stream to The Armory via tunnels. Staff Liz 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes † (2000-2013)She has been in the police for 12 years and 4 months, which is roughly in November 2000. (Let Her Go)|link=Elizabeth Forbes Sheriff_Jess.png|Sheriff Jess † (season 1-2; deputy in season 1)|link=Season Two Minor Characters#Kill or Be Killed Sheriff-2.png|Sheriff #2 † (season 1-2; deputy in season 1)|link=Season Two Minor Characters#Kill or Be Killed Deputy-1-222.jpg|Deputy #1 (season 2)|link=Season Two Minor Characters#As I Lay Dying Deputy-2-222.jpg|Deputy #2 (season 2)|link=Season Two Minor Characters#As I Lay Dying S4ep1p40.png|Deputy #3 † (season 4)|link=Season Four Minor Characters#Growing Pains Deputy_Adams.png|Deputy Adams † (season 4)|link=Season Four Minor Characters#Growing Pains Policeofficer4x07.png|Police Officer (formerly, season 4)|link=Season Four Minor Characters#My Brother's Keeper Tonyofficer.png|Deputy Tony (2009)|link=Season Six Minor Characters#Stay Police-Officer.png|Police Officer (season 6)|link=Season Six Minor Characters#Let Her Go newdeputies7x01.png|New deputies †From left to right: Cornell Willis, Taylor Hall, Tim Johnson, Jeffrey Morrison, George Callahan and Don Morris. (season 7)|link=Season Seven Minor Characters#Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take New_Sheriff.jpg|New sheriff † (season 7)|link=Season Seven Minor Characters#Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take Mattdeputy.png|Sheriff Matt Donovan (2013-Present)|link=Matt Donovan Deputy.png|Deputy MartinsonIf you look closer, Martinson is seen on his name tag. (season 7)|link=Season Seven Minor Characters#Requiem for a Dream Deputy-809.png|Deputy Martinson (season 8)|link=Season Eight Minor Characters#The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch Sheriff_Jenkins.png|Sheriff Jenkins (season 8, quit in 8x10)|link=Season Eight Minor Characters#The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch Deputy-810.png|Deputy (season 8)|link=Season Eight Minor Characters#Nostalgia's a Bitch Legacies-S2-Mac.png|Sheriff Mac (2028-)|link=Sheriff Mac Station Appearances ;Season 1 *''162 Candles'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Season 2 *''As I Lay Dying'' ;Season 3 *''Disturbing Behavior'' (cells) *''Ghost World'' (cells) *''Ordinary People'' (cells) *''1912'' ;Season 4 *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Bring It On'' ;Season 5 *''Dead Man on Campus'' (tower) *''Resident Evil'' ;Season 6 *''Stay'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (flashforward) ;Season 7 *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' ;Season 8 *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} Gallery 108~Stefan-Police.png 108~Jeremy~Liz-Police.png 108-036~Damon-Liz.png 108-MF_Police.png 108-Deputy.png 108-Deputies.png Stationcell.jpg|Alaric in a prison cell, with Damon arguing with Forbes that Ric isn't the murderer Stationinside.jpg|The station from the inside Stationinsidestairs.jpg|Elena and Damon talking next to the stairs Stationoffice3x16.jpg|Sheriff Forbes speaking to Elena and Matt (season 3) 6X14-5-Liz.jpg 6X14-20-LizDamon.jpg 6X14-75-DamonLiz.jpg station6x14.png station6x14.png station6x14inside.png 6X20-46-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-47-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-48-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-49-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-50-ElenaDamon.png Policetower6x20.png Policetower6x20-01.png 6X22-138-Damon.png Police8x09.png Tower.png 8x10 Nab 9.jpg Towerinside.png 813~Caroline~Matt-MFPD.png 813-032-Caroline~Matt.png 813-072-Caroline-Matt.png 8x16-tower.png References See Also Category:Locations Category:Community Location